A 'Thank You' Gift
by EmbraceTheNerd
Summary: Osamu is trying to find just the right gift for Kitora, to thank her for everything she has done. Perhaps the wrong implications where given though. After all, you can give flowers to friends...right?
**A/N: Hm, while flying back I had inspiration for this one-shot! I also read** _ **She Hates It**_ **by Ehash as well, you all should definitely check that story out! For those who are concerned, chapter 19 of** _ **Another Future**_ **will hopefully be out today if not tomorrow! Just got some school work to catch up on! Without further adu~, let us begin!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **WT characters DO NOT belong to me!**

(Line Break)

"Hm, wonder if Mikumo-kun will stop by again today?"

"Tsk, you just want more rice balls."

"Ah, those are just a bonus!" Ayatsuji gives an innocent grin, "The real treat is watching you help Mikumo-kun!"

Tints of pink and red spread across Kitora's cheeks, "I-I just gave him a 15 minute lecture," She turns, folding her arms across her red jacket, "Not that it'll help though. Like I said earlier, he needs at least another two years to improve enough to reach A-rank."

 _She's always so harsh, but she wouldn't be unless she sees something in him._ "Would you help him again?" Arashiyama glances at the flustered ace, noticing how she glances to the side.

Ayatsuji grins, "He might be able to get you a training session with Karasuma-senpai!"

(Line Break)

 _Hm, I suppose I'll get the regular. But I need something special. Something to give to Kitora-san after all the trouble I've caused her._ Osamu glances around the small store, looking for something to give to the Arashiyama Unit's ace. He slouches over, a depressing haze over him: _I don't even know what she would like._

"Yo, Osamu." The megane glances towards the familiar voice.

"Kuga! What are you doing here?" The captain straightens he spectacles as the nonchalant neighbor approaches

He cocks his head, white fluff moving with the motion, "I saw you from the store window while I was returning from the solo wars." Yuma glances at the bag full of snacks ready for purchase, "Oh, who are those for?"

"O-oh, these are for Arashiyama-san and his group. They've helped me out so much I decided to return the favor."

.

"Hm, then what's keeping you here?"

Osamu arches his eyebrows at the question, "What makes you say that?"

Yuma grins, "I saw how depressed you looked a minute ago. Do you need help?"

"Uh, i-if you wouldn't mind I would love for you to help!"

Yuma gives a thumbs up, "Roger!" The neighbor looks around,"By the way, what are we looking for?"

Osamu scratches the side of his head, "I-I'm looking for a gift. For Kitora-san, she helped me out, even when she didn't want to."

Yuma takes note of the sudden pinkness in his captain's cheeks, "I see, I think I know enough about girls and the gifts they like" He walks down a small isle, spotting a promising object. The toe-head grips the clump of stems and raises them out of the cool water, turning and handing them to Osamu, "What about these?"

The megane stares at the bouquet in his hand, the light pink, purple and red buds emit a lovely fragrance, "Y-you think I should get her flowers?"

Yuma folds his arms, "I know that girls are into this kind of thing, flowers that is. After the recent holidays I did some research."

 _I-I don't think he quite understands what this means._ "W-well, what colors would be best?"

The neighbor strokes his chin, "Hm, I like these ones."

"Why's that?"

Yuma points to the various colors, starting with red, "Red can be for the Arashiyama team color," Next purple, "That's the color of Kitora-san's eyes," Finally pink, "And this is the color you turn when talking about her."

Osamu's face lights up again, "I-I don't think you know what it means to give a girl flowers."

"Really?" Yuma glances around, "Well, I did read that they like chocolate too, mostly because every month girls-"

Osamu places a hand over the neighbor's mouth, "Don't talk about things like that in public!"

Yuma peeks up at the flustered captain, "Flowers it is then?"

Osamu signs, stepping back and glancing at the bouquet: _I suppose I have no better idea._ "Flowers it is."

(Line Break)

Arashiyama lounges deeper into the couch, allowing the plump cushions to suck him in. A knock interrupts his attempt to nap: _Wonder who that could be._ The captain scoots out of the pit of plush, striding towards the door. He opens it, noticing the megane on the other side.

"Ah! Mikumo-kun! I was hoping you'd stop by again!" The taller motions towards the room, "Come in, make yourself comfy."

"Th-thank you." The B-rank captain walks in, glancing around the empty room, "Where is everybody?"

"Oh, Ayatsuji-san is out with Kitora-san for a little bit. They should be back soon! Mitsuru-san is off helping some other teams." Arashiyama notices the larger bag, "Did you come for more advice?"

Osamu shakes his head, hiding behind the glasses glare, "I came to thank you all. But, if you all are busy I'll stop by another time." He gets up to leave but is stopped by a looming form.

"No no! It's okay! We can wait for the girls to get back, _then_ you can leave!"

"B-but-"

Arashiyama's eyes flash a hint of seriousness, "You wouldn't want me to wallow in guilt for having you come all this way and leave with so many snacks."

The megane gulps, a sweat drop accumulating on his forehead, "I-I guess if you insist." The younger captain sits, placing the bag in between his bent legs.

The other sits in the opposite furniture, "By the way, how many snacks did you bring? That bag is larger than usual."

Osamu looks up, surprised by the sudden question, a slight pink lines his cheeks, "Um, I-I didn't just get snacks this time."

"Oh, what did you get?" Arashiyama leans forward, interests peaked.

"Um, well, I thought after causing Kitora-san trouble I would get her something." He fidgets obviously not being comfortable with the current topic.

The older captain grins: _How cute, hope Kitora isn't her usual self._ He glances up at the sound of the door opening: _Then again, when it comes to Mikumo she kind of acts different._

"We're back!" Ayatsuji walks through first, carrying a large bag, "We got some stuff for dinner!" The operator notices Osamu staring from the couch, "Oh, hello Mikumo-kun!"

"Hi, Ayatsuji-san."

Kitora follows her operator, carrying two bags, "Why are you here again Mikumo-kun?"

The megane glances away, "W-well, I-I wanted to th-thank you all again."

"You brought more snacks? Haven't you spent enough?" Ayatsuji sets the food down on the coffee table, smiling at the B-ranker.

"Oh, it's no big deal, I'm using my money earnings from the invasion." He shuffles through the bag.

"Hm, should you use that on manga or books?" Kitora sets the bags next to the other, arching her eyebrows.

Osamu brings out the rice snacks, setting the five boxes on the table, "I really don't care for things like that." He gestures to the plastic wrapped boxes, "I bought one for everyone, I hope I picked flavors everyone likes."

Arashiyama stands, looking over the various boxes, reaching and picking his choice, "Thanks Mikumo-kun!" He pats the ebony boys head, "Feel free to come by anytime!"

"I-I'll be sure to take note of that." Ayatsuji giggles at the uncomfortable megane, nibbling on her second roll.

Kitora signs, folding her arms and sitting in her small chair to the right of Osamu, "I don't feel like sweats right now."

Osamu twitches, reaching back into the bag, "Um, Kitora-san, I-I also go you these," He flips out the flowers, now surrounded with clear plastic, "Just to thank you for everything you've done." He bows slightly, trying to hide to small blush and to stretch the gift towards the recipient.

Kitora goes wide eyed, surprised by the gesture, her own blushes crawling up her face, "W-why would you- I mean-" _What am I saying! I can't even talk properly!_ Kitora smacks her cheeks lightly: _Why am I getting so flustered!_

Arashiyama grins more: _She's so embarrassed, Mikumo-kun is so unpredictable._ He glances across to the operator, seeing her give a thumbs up and shove another snack into her mouth, "We need to go to another meeting, catch you two later!" The other's leave, keeping Osamu and Kitora in the room alone.

Osamu closes his eyes, flowers still in hand: _Just as I feared, she doesn't like this stuff._ A grip brushes his hand, taking the gift. He looks up, seeing Kitora eye the flowers and sniff the buds.

"T-they at least don't smell half bad." _They smell amazing actually._

Osamu smiles, "I'm glad."

Her face heats up more: _This is so stupid! I like Karasuma-senpai!_ Kitora signs, "But you couldn't have picked a less sexist gift than flowers." She waves the bouquet, "Not all girls like this kind of thing."

Osamu's smile disappears, a slight frown in its place, "I-I didn't even think about that." He bows, "Sorry, I'll leave you alone."

Kitora hides her face in the leaves and blossoms, trying to hold back the urge to thank him: _What is wrong with me?_ "M-mikumo-kun, th-thank you."

He turns again, smiling innocently, "You're welcome."

(Line Break)

"Hm these are the color of our jackets, purple for Kitora's eyes and pink for your blush!" Ayatsuji stares at the flowers, now in a see-through vase.

"Th-that's just a coincidence!" Kitora glares at the smiling operator, pouring the water onto the plants roots.

Arashiyama eats his rice sweats, "Hope you guys were okay being left alone." He giggles and wipes a smear off of his face, "After all, hasn't Kitora _not_ had her first kiss?"

Kitora drops the plastic cup, hands shaking and retracking to her chest: _Stupid Megane!_

(Line Break)

Osamu strides along the street alone, sweater present due to the chill in the air. A bag is present in his fist, the megane signs a breath of mist: _Should I go back to HQ or wait for another opportunity?_ He glances down at his bag full of Ramen and Cup O' Noodles: _They won't spoil like the sweats._ He shivers: _I shouldn't have forgotten my scarf._

"Oye, Mikumo-kun." Osamu glances behind him, seeing the silhouette of a familiar figure.

"Kitora-san?" She walks up beside him, "What are you doing here?"

She glares at him, "I saw you walking home alone and thought I'd join." She glances at the bag, "Please don't tell me you got more snacks."

Osamu turns away, "We-well, after what you said yesterday I got you something else, something that is gender neutral." He offers the bag, "I got every flavor that they had, since I didn't know which one you'd like."

Kitora looks away as well, patting away the blush attack: _Again, this guy._ She takes the bag, peeking in, "Hm, what if I'm allergic to gluten?"

Osamu glaces widely at her, "A-are you serious?" He bows again, sulking, "I've failed again."

Kitora can't help a giggle, "I'm kidding Mikumo-kun." She continues walking, holding the bag in a firm grip, "I'd think that being around Karasuma-senpai would make you immune to bad lying."

Osamu blushes slightly, from the cold of course, "So, since we're walking the same way, do-do you want to walk together?"

"Hm, sure." The walks ahead, pink scarf flowing behind with the end of her coat.

Osamu shivers, the sweater not offering any more protection from the cold. Kitora turns around, noticing the shakiness of the boy, she signs. In a second she stops and is next to Osamu, taking off her own scarf, "Forgot your scarf, pretty stupid, you'll catch a cold." She blushes as she wraps the pink fabric around his neck.

The task is a little harder, due to the B-rank captain being taller than her. Their faces are closure that either would like, Kitora bows her head, feeling Osamu's warm breath on her head. She finishes tying the fabric, stepping back quickly.

Osamu tugs at the ends, hiding his face in the fabric: _S-smells like flowers._ "W-we should get going."

Kitora nods silently, following Osamu this time. She starts to shiver slightly, not use to the extra cold with the absence of her scarf.

"K-Kitora-san."

"Hm?"

Osamu scratches his head, not making eye contact, "Y-you want to go to my house to try the ramen?" He notices her go rigid, "B-but if you feel more comfortable we can go to Tamakoma. I just don't want to forget to give you your scarf afterwards." He smiles towards the ground, "Plus, the noodles should warm us up."

Kitora glares again, "W-we can go to Tamakoma," She hides her blush, "I'm sure your mother wouldn't appreciate her son bringing home a girl to cook Cup O' Noodle."

"R-right, well, let's hurry up. It's starting to get cold." Osamu starts a steady jog towards the old water building.

Kitora jogs after the already huffing form, she flicks her hair back, "Hope Karasuma-senpai is there."

 _And that you'll stay._

 **Jai:** I think I've hopped onto the 'KisAmu' boat!

 **Osamu:** *blushes*

 **Nerd:** *giggling* Look at what you've done! *tugs Osamu into headlock* He's turning funny colors because of embarrassment!

 **Osamu:** *more blushing*

 **Mino:** Anyone would be.

 **Jai:** *grinning* I wonder who Mino blushes for~~

 **Mino:** *turns away* No one.

 **Nerd:** *more giggles* Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the one shot!

 **Mino:** *waving arms slightly* So much OOCness...


End file.
